


there's a reason we talk (because we do it so well)

by disfordinosaur



Category: Community (TV)
Genre: (slight) Jeff/Annie, Gen, silent appearances by the rest of the Study Group
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-14
Updated: 2013-05-14
Packaged: 2017-12-11 19:59:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 920
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/802632
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/disfordinosaur/pseuds/disfordinosaur
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jeff talks to Abed about his experiences with the Darkest Timeline. Spoilers for 'Advanced Introduction to Finality' if you haven't seen it yet.</p>
            </blockquote>





	there's a reason we talk (because we do it so well)

He tells Abed about it later. Seriously, how could he not? What went down in Jeff's head is like bread and butter to his filmmaking friend.

Well, that, and the fact that he knows Abed wont condemn, mock, or exclaim jealousies over what happened.

Following the party in the study room, Jeff made his way to Morty's Steakhouse, seemingly for a steak dinner all on his lonesome. Yeah right.

Smug and proud of their craftiness, the group was already gathered around one of the largest booth's when he arrived. Adding Jeff to the mix, there was barely enough room to fit all seven of them. ("Just like Greendale times!" Troy said from where he balanced at the edge of the booth, continuously saved from falling by Shirley gripping his shirt sleeve to tug him back). Jeff had found himself wedged in between Annie and Pierce throughout the course of the dinner, sharing the honor of the 'middle seat' with the latter as they were the graduates that night. Miraculously, neither of them uttered any complaints (Jeff believed it to be the graduation- effect, and the fact that Annie was practically sitting on his lap. Pierce? Well, who can ever really speak for Pierce?).

Eventually they dispersed, heading to the bar or various other spots in the restaurant (Jeff awaits the inevitable uproar of complaints that would lead to them getting kicked out before the next hour is up). It's just him and Abed now. The other man is stacking what's left of the croutons in his salad bowl when Jeff blurts everything out.

It doesn't take long to finish. He's gone over the ordeal (vision? ultimate nerd fantasy?) in his head at least a hundred times since it happened. He knows what he wants to say.

Abed eyes gleam. "Cool," he mutters. "Cool cool cool."

Jeff leans back with a self-indulgent yet humble shrug.

"A little bit on the repetitive side going back to the darkest timeline, but you added all of the right elements to keep the people interested." Abed notes, taking a sip from his tall glass of diet coke.

"It was the paintball, huh?"

But Abed shakes his head. "That probably went a bit too over the edge for some, but it was a good effort." He gives Jeff a look of what he knows to be the Abed equivalent of that annoying gold star internet meme Troy spammed them all with last year. 'You Tried'. "No, I'm talking about you and Annie, or Evil Jeff and Evil Annie, if you will."

And just like that, Jeff is leaning forward again, tensed and a little nervous. "Yeah, well... What's your point?"

"They were hot, evil, and could barely keep their hands off of one another. It's a classic staple that'll never get old - some people even say it's like a drug they can watch."

_Jesus_. He didn't even go into _detail_ about that, ultimately preferring to keep certain things to himself. He knew that he declared this man to be a shaman for a reason. "Abed, I think maybe you're reading into-"

"Looks like The Winger of It All has finally come into full effect, huh?" Abed interrupts. Jeff blanches. _The Winger of it All?_ Well that's not even what he-

It doesn't-

Reflexively, he glances over to where Annie has gathered with Troy and Pierce at the bar. The younger two are laughing while watching Pierce fumble with a jar of toothpicks left out for the restaurant patrons. She looks relaxed, happy - nothing close to the seductive murderess that's been prowling the edges of his subconscious for the past few weeks. Like she senses his gaze, Annie turns slightly in his direction. She gives a little wave and a grin, shaking her head at Pierce's continuing antics.

Jeff manages what feels like a smile in return.

" _Tight_ lid on this, Abed." he grits out, turning back.

"Sure. Of course. But isn't this the sort of thing you'd talk to a therapist about?" Abed cocks his head to one side, staring expectantly.

Jeff lets out a breath through his nose. He drums his fingers against his thigh, rejecting the urge to take out his phone as a buffer. "Seemed a bit safer to talk to you about it right now," he admits. "Seeing that it was your world I kind of stepped into and all."

"You took the concept, sure, but there's no way I want any credit on this one, Jeff. I hate Lifetime movies."

"Hn. Same here."

"I do appreciate what you did for The Cape, though," Abed gives a thumbs up, the corners of his mouth quirking upward.

"No problem." Jeff says curtly. In reality, he's just glad he could tell someone about it. He returns his gaze back to their other friends, noting that Britta and Shirley have joined them now. It looks like Pierce has one stuck in his mouth, and refuses to close it until one of them yanks it out for him. Big surprise, no one appears willing to take the job. Britta catches his eye, and gives him that look she gives that forces him to become the dad to these misfits (to Pierce. _Only_ to Pierce.) at the drop of a hat. Reluctant shepard, guy that accidentally steps up to the plate, and apparently the only person alive who can calm a sixty-five year old man throwing a tantrum down.

And now that he's actually being separated from them? He realizes he wouldn't have it any other way.


End file.
